Picking Up The Pieces
by A Lovestruck A2
Summary: Everyone has their own way of coping with loss. Unfortunately for Shepard, her way of coping isn't a good one. Series of shots taking place in ME 3
1. Shot 1

_**A/N: Hello all, welcome to my very first steps into the Mass Effect fandom. This takes place in ME 3, after leaving Earth, and will be a collection of short stories. Just something to do while I write my major projects.**_

**Picking Up The Pieces**

_Summary: Everyone has their own way of coping with loss. Unfortunately for Shepard, her way of coping isn't a good one. _

***Shot 1***

Commander Shepard looked around the eerie forest warily, expecting any minute for a Reaper to spring from the darkness and attack. Her pistol was strapped to her thigh and her boots gently crunched the leaf litter below her as she cautiously proceeded forward through the pine trees. Her bright red N7 armor stood out amongst the dull browns and greens and she cursed herself for giving into Miranda's suggestion to customize it. The scientist certainly had a way with her tongue.

Her head snapped to the side and she instinctively reached for her pistol when she heard her name called in the distance. _"Shepard…"_ It was little more than a hushed whisper, but it sounded distant and less clear, as if it were said by someone underwater.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" the commander demanded.

But no one answered her. Nothing answered her, but silence. _'I must just be hearing things. Get a grip. You're a soldier.' _She lowered the weapon when she heard nothing for another twenty seconds and continued to push her way through as a thick fog began to roll in, blanketing the forest.

Shepard shivered as the wetness began to touch her exposed face, quickly banishing the discomfort away. However she couldn't get rid of the uneasiness that pooled in her stomach. It was persistent, gnawing away at her. She couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched by someone or something.

"_Shepard…"_ There it was again. That same voice, calling out to her. But this time, it was much closer. Almost as if the person saying her name was right behind her.

Shepard whirled around and froze in her tracks, a small gasp leaving her lips. "No…it can't be you. I watched you _die_."

Standing in front of her was the boy she had tries to coax out of the vents when Earth was being attacked by the Reapers. She remembered it as if it had happened yesterday; she was about to depart on the Normandy when the rescue shuttle he was on was mercilessly shot down by a Reaper.

His face was pitted with horrible burns, the blackened skin peeling away in places to show the bone. One of his eyes was missing entirely and all the hair on his head had been scorched off from being burned alive, his head tilted at an unnatural angle. _"Where were you, Shepard? Where were you when we needed you? When I needed you?"_

His body ignited and soon he was swallowed up by the hungry flames, the stench of cooked human flesh wafting up Shepard's nostrils. She gagged and backed away, covering her mouth as her stomach churned at the scent.

The boy's remaining eye came alight with flame, a storm of hatred and fury swirling around as he stared at her. _"You abandoned us. You left us all to die. We will never forgive you. Never."_

"No. I was following orders and did what I had to." Shepard shook her head furiously. She was no stranger to death, having died herself for two years before being brought back to life thanks to Miranda and Cerberus, but seeing a child die in front of her very eyes while she was getting off planet hit her hard. "I had to leave! I had to get to the Citadel!"

"_Who is you're trying to convince, Shepard? Us, or yourself?"_

* * *

Shepard woke up with a loud gasp, her body trembling under the thin sheet of her bed. Sweat poured down her face and she wiped her forehead, trying to control her breathing. She swallowed, letting out a slow breath. _'It was only a dream, it was only a dream…'_

It sure as hell felt real to her, though. Everything about it was so vivid and clear to her, from the sensation of the fog on her face to the smell of the boy as he burned in front of her.

She shut her eyes and tried to block out the memory, forcing it to the back of her mind lest she slip into the same condition as she did when she first woke up. She glanced briefly at the clock that sat on the table next to her bed and the dim red numbers glowed in her dark quarters. It was only 0400, meaning she had gotten only two, maybe two and a half, hours of sleep.

'_Fuck me. Ever since I left Earth, it's been the same dream every night, over and over again. I get it, okay? I fucking get it. I wasn't able to do the one thing a soldier is supposed to do. But we'll take Earth back. Your deaths won't be in vain. Now get out of my damned head!'_

But those last words the boy said to her in the dream lingered in her ears. _"Who are you trying to convince, Shepard? Us or yourself?"_

Her head hit the pillow and she stared up at the ceiling, listening to the quiet hum of the Normandy's engines as Joker flew them through one of the many star systems in the Milky Way. Weariness ate at her bones and she didn't know just how much longer she could keep this up. Any day now, she was going to break.

Shepard reached under her bed, fumbling around in the dark until her hand made contact with one of the many bottles she had stashed underneath. She knew Miranda would be disappointed in her if she saw the commander like this, but right now she didn't care. She needed something, anything, to get her mind off of the deaths of the people that still haunted her very dreams.

She grabbed the bottle by the neck and pulled it out, yanking out the stopper and taking a swig. The harsh taste of the alcohol scorched her throat and she grimaced.

It was going to be another long night for Commander Shepard on the Normandy and she didn't know if she could last for much longer.

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading, and I'll hope to get another one out soon. See you!**_

_**C. Strife#5371**_


	2. Shot 2

_**A/N: So, here's chapter 2. Not too much of a note, so let's just get into it. **_

**Picking Up The Pieces**

_Summary: Everyone has their own way of coping with loss. Unfortunately for Shepard, her way of coping isn't a good one. _

***Shot 2***

Shepard took a seat at the bar, running a hand through her messy black hair and snapping her fingers to get the attention of the turian bartender.

He glanced up and slid down to meet her, his eyes flickering over the gold bars of her Alliance uniform. "Commander. What can I get for you?"

"Your strongest," Shepard replied wearily, hoping he couldn't see the dark circles that hung under her eyes. As usual she hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep. Not without being haunted by those who perished during the Reaper attack on Earth.

The turian nodded curtly and reached under the counter to pull out a vial filled with a mysterious yellow liquid. It looked like the same stuff she would drink on Omega during her days working with Cerberus. _'Hmph. Good to see Aria still has someone in her pocket. Some things just don't change.'_

The Purgatory was bustling with life, the bass heavy music thundering away in her ears. Civilians and Alliance soldiers alike danced and drank, laughing away their troubles and enjoying themselves. Shepard didn't want to admit it, but she was envious of their ability to remain jovial even during a galactic crisis.

'_It's easy for them. Most of them weren't there at Earth when it fell. They mostly spend their lives here on the Citadel, unaware of the Reaper threat. Not me. I got to see it three damn times firsthand. First with Sovereign, then the Collectors, and now Earth.' _

She raised her glass and swirled it around a little, closing her eyes and focusing solely on the heavy beats of the club until she heard someone speak in her ear. "Commander."

Shepard's eyes snapped open and she whirled around, only to relax when she saw who it was. "Fucking hell, James."

"Sorry about that. Didn't scare you, did I?" James gave her a small grin, sitting down next to her and buying a few beers for himself. "Joker's been wondering where you went off to."

"Came here for a bit. Hoping to figure some things out. Give you two guesses on how well it's working," she replied with a tad more viciousness than she intended. She knew she had messed up when she saw James' face twitch slightly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to," Shepard hastily apologized.

"No, I know." James took a long pull from the bottle and set it down on the bar. "The shit you've done and seen, anyone else would've gone insane for doing. I know I couldn't handle it. Suffocating to death in space, revitalized by a goddamned terrorist organization, then sent to go after the bastards responsible and watch as the squadmates you grew to care for died on a suicide mission you led…it's a fuckin' nightmare."

"I know. Tell me about it." Shepard didn't feel like making small talk with the shock trooper. "Why did you come here, James? I know you didn't just because Joker asked you to."

"Fuck, was it that obvious? Damn. I must have lost my touch." James let out a sigh and met his commander's eyes evenly. "Alright. Commander, this isn't you."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Shepard glared.

"It means exactly what I said," James shot back. "When I first heard about you and how you stopped Sovereign, I pictured some hardcore badass son of a bitch who didn't take shit from anyone and would rather die than give into the Reapers. But now that I'm stationed on the Normandy, I'm seeing something much different."

Shepard folded her arms and scowled. "Watch your tongue."

"I'm not even remotely finished yet," James snapped. "How the fuck are we expected to believe that we can retake Earth if our best chance at beating them barely leaves the goddamned bar? We can't help you if you shut us out."

Shepard hissed in anger, for she knew his words were right. She was barely interacting with her team save for Garrus; Kaidan was still suspicious of her ever since he saw her working with Cerberus on Horizon and James was…well, James. She spent more time in the starboard viewport drinking than anywhere else, even her own cabin. _'He's right. I know he is. So why am I so pissed off about it?'_

If looks could kill, the entire club would look as though a Reaper came crashing through it.

"Well, I've said my piece, Commander." James threw out a few credits onto the bar to pay for his drinks and stood up with one of the bottles in hand to take back to the Normandy. "I'll see you back on the Normandy."

Shepard watched him leave, passing by a few Alliance soldiers, and she felt infuriated by his words. They were the truth, every bit of them. It was exactly the same kind of blunt brutal honesty that Miranda or Jacob would have given her, so why was she so offended by it?

'_He wasn't there during the suicide mission against the Collectors, that's why. Miranda and Jacob were. They know what it is like.' _

After being detained by the Alliance prior to her trial, she hadn't seen any of the old squad that helped her save Garrus. Even then, the turian wasn't the best for having a deep and heartfelt conversation with. It just wasn't something he was good at.

'_Maybe he's right. I am being too damn prideful about this and can't beat it alone. But how can someone who doesn't understand help?' _

Shepard let out a frustrated sigh and downed another drink before tossing the bartender some credits to pay for the drinks. "Here. Keep the change."

Her head began to throb painfully and she stumbled out of the club, passing by a few Alliance guards on the way out and hearing a human male complain about not being let in.

"EDI, are you there?" she asked, making her way over to the shuttles to take her back aboard her ship.

"_Yes, Commander. What can I do for you?"_

"Tell James to meet me in my quarters at 2200 sharp. I want a word with him."

It was never too late to get help from someone. She just had to be willing to take that first step.

_**A/N: You know, the more I play ME 2 and 3, the more I really grow to like my Shepard. Curse you Bioware for making me love my character. **_

_**C. Strife#5371**_


	3. Shot 3

_**A/N: Well, chapter three people. The most amazing part of Mass Effect 3's storyline to me is how Shepard struggles to hold it together throughout the story and how we see them coping with their PTSD. So, those expecting happy shit…you're looking at the wrong writer XD**_

**Picking Up The Pieces**

_Summary: Everyone has their own way of coping with loss. Unfortunately for Shepard, her way of coping isn't a good one. _

***Shot 3***

The Citadel's hospital was very clean, Shepard decided as the best way to describe it. Salarian doctors and scientists tended to patients of various species and the commander caught sight of an old colleague of hers. A certain drell assassin who helped her in more than just firefights was shadow boxing, barely even sweating.

A smile formed on her face as she approached him, combing some of her dark locks of hair back with her hand. "Thane. It's good to see you."

"Likewise, Shepard." Thane's big dark eyes met hers and she remembered how he confessed to her how he was so terrified about going on the suicide mission and how he was ashamed of it. It was reassuring to her that he had the courage to come to her and share his fear.

"How did you end up here on the Citadel?" she asked, pulling the drell in for a hug.

"Commander Bailey helped me," Thane answered. "Set me up with a fake alias and everything." He let out a ragged cough and covered his mouth, blood splattering onto his hand.

"Thane!" Shepard caught him as his knees buckled and he started to fall. "Are you alright?"

Thane shook his head, coughing some more. "No. I'm afraid that I am in the final stages of Kepral's Syndrome. I require daily medical attention now and the end of my days are rapidly drawing near."

Shepard felt an unfamiliar wetness sting the corner of her eyes and she looked down at the floor. "I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." After her and Kaidan essentially broke up, she had pursued a relationship with the drell despite his illness. Seeing her former lover like this broke her heart in ways she didn't want to think.

"There is." He gave her a small smile and brushes his hand over hers. "Spending the end of my days with you, Mariah, is the only way I can feel at peace."

Shepard placed both of her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss. Memories of their first time prior to the suicide mission against the Collectors came to mind and she pushed them away. Only two people in the world were allowed to call her by her first name and one of them was right here with her.

She never got used to hearing it from him. His tone was always so smooth, so calm regardless of the situation. She was happy that she had the honor of not only meeting the best assassin in the galaxy, but getting to know him on a personal level. When their relationship first started she went to Mordin for advice, seeing as human and drell relationships were not common. The salarian had told her about all the problems that could arise, such as a rash or oral contact could cause hallucinations, but she didn't care. He was, in her mind, the perfect man for a woman like her.

Thane was the first person in over two years she fully gave herself to. He understood her pain better than anyone, even Miranda.

Thane's hands ran down her back, stopping just above her backside. "Can you ask you something, siha?"

"Of course."

"Do you regret falling in love with someone who's terminally ill?"

Shepard shook her head, her face inches away from his own. "No."

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Because I don't give a fuck," Shepard replied. That brought out a small laugh from the drell assassin and she looked down at the ground. "I only wish that I could have you back onboard the Normandy."

"I know. But to defeat the Reapers and retake Earth, you need the very best. I am sadly no longer that," Thane said quietly. "If I could, I'd be there in a heartbeat."

She gave Thane another kiss before burying her head in his chest. "I have to go soon. There's been an attack on Grisson Academy."

"Good luck, my love." Thane bowed his head in farewell.

Shepard turned away from him, despite part of her telling her to pin him against the wall and make love to him like their first time together after they went through the Omega Four relay.

But she couldn't act on those impulses.

She had a mission to see through and right now, she resented it.

_**A/N: Yes, people. I romanced Thane in my most recent playthrough of ME 2. Why? Because one, his outfit is badass. Two, he's a total cinnamon roll. He's easily the best male character in ME 2. See you all soon!**_

_**C. Strife#5371**_


	4. Shot 4

_**A/N: Fourth shot for this series. I don't know about you, but I always found it a little annoying how much Kaidan came onto Shepard right after Thane passed away. Like, ugh, piss off. The love of my life just died you fuckwad.**_

**Picking Up The Pieces**

_Summary: Everyone has their own way of coping with loss. Unfortunately for Shepard, her way of coping isn't a good one. _

***Shot 4***

Shepard placed Thane's name on the memorial onboard the Normandy, her hand lingering on it for a few extra minutes. _'Thane…I miss you so much already. I hope you're finally at peace.' _

The drell assassin had fallen due to another assassin's blade, courageously defending the salarian councilor from an attack. Councilor Udina had attempted a coup with Cerberus but failed thanks to Shepard pulling the trigger when he tried to attack her. Kaidan was of course furious with her as per the usual nowadays, so blinded by his distrust and hatred of Cerberus even now.

The commander thought of the prayer she said with Kolyat, Thane's son. It hadn't been for the dying assassin; he had apparently already made his peace. Thane intended for it to be for Shepard herself. It was something she hadn't expected from the love of her life, despite sharing their most intimate times with each other.

She didn't want to admit it, but after Kolyat left to go inform C-Sec of Thane's passing, Shepard cried. She had seen plenty of friends die over the years as a soldier, from Ashley to Kelly Chambers.

But none of those losses had managed to reduce Shepard into a state like this. He was everything to her and all of that had been lost with one slipup in a duel with an assassin. He willingly sacrificed himself so that the salarian councilor would live.

Shepard rested her head against the memorial wall, wishing she was leaning into Thane's chest. He was always so gentle with her, reassuring her that the decisions she made were right.

Now, she'd never feel that again.

Shepard's hand dropped away from her lover's name and she could feel a surge of anger run through her veins. She was furious, not just at the assassin who killed him, but at herself for not being able to save him.

When she found the assassin who killed Thane, she would make him feel the same pain a thousand times over. _'Thane, my love…'_

'_I WILL avenge you,' _she silently vowed, her fist tightening and tears of hot anger dripping down her cheeks. _'I promise, he will pay for this.'_

As she turned away from the Normandy's memorial wall that bore so many other names, she could swear that she felt the warm embrace of Thane wrapping around her from behind.

Shepard would talk to Admiral Anderson to see what Intel he had on the assassin who took Thane's life. It was time to make the son of a bitch pay.

_**A/N: Of all the deaths in Mass Effect 3, none of them hurt as much as Thane's. T_T why, Bioware? Why kill my favorite!? He was essentially the John Wick of ME and he had a badass outfit. **_

_**See you again soon!**_

_**C. Strife#5371**_


	5. Shot 5

_**A/N: Fifth shot here. I think it's about time I got James more involved…seriously, of all the new characters introduced in ME 3, he has the most potential in my mind.**_

**Picking Up The Pieces**

_Summary: Everyone has their own way of coping with loss. Unfortunately for Shepard, her way of coping isn't a good one. _

***Shot 5***

James was sitting at the Purgatory bar on the Citadel when he heard someone ask him a question. "You mind if I join you?"

He turned around to see his commander standing behind him, wearing a very elegant and classy black dress that hugged her athletic body, and he snorted in laughter. "What's with the dress? You lose a bet or something?" _'Never thought I'd see Lola in a dress.'_

"Blame Joker," Shepard replied with a huff of annoyance. "He thought it would be funny to swap out all of my more…casual clothing with this."

James smiled and took a sip of his beer. "That sounds like Joker alright. Anyway, what brings you down here with us grunts? Thought you would've been at the Presidium with Kaidan."

"Forgive me if I don't feel like going on a date after my lover was just killed a week ago."

James winced. He should've known the commander was still in agony over losing Thane; the woman hadn't been the same since the attack on the Citadel by Cerberus and Thane was killed by an assassin with cybernetics. "Sorry, Commander."

"Don't be. I know you didn't mean to." Shepard waved him off dismissively and took a seat next to him, snapping her fingers to order herself a drink. "Give me your strongest."

James frowned. He didn't like seeing the commander slipping back into her old habits of drinking her depression away. It was hard seeing the woman who encouraged him to join the N7 program like this. She was too strong to let this cripple her.

"Commander, permission to speak freely?" the lieutenant asked, taking another chug of the cheap beer he bought twenty minutes ago. It was bitter and already starting to get a bit warm thanks to him taking his time with it, but it was better than the non alcoholic bullshit they tried to serve him in the mess hall on the Normandy. No offense to the cooks who worked their asses off, but they really needed to get some decent beer.

"You've always done it before. See no reason why I should let that change now. As long as you keep the flirting down a notch." Shepard gave him a look. James was known for his flirting, especially with the commander. He wouldn't deny the woman was incredibly attractive, particularly for someone in the military. Shoulder length black hair that was messy, but in an elegant sort of way.

"No promises there, Lola."

"James, if you don't shut up, I will pin you against the nearest wall and give you the best kiss you've ever gotten. Do not test me."

"Feisty, eh? Always liked a woman with fire." James smirked.

"Vega…" Shepard rolled her eyes. "What the hell is it that you wanted to say?"

Well shit. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with that kind of shit today.

"I wanted to tell you that Thane wouldn't want you to be like this," James said, letting out a heavy sigh. "I only got to meet him a few times, but he seemed like he really cared for you. He'd want you to be happy."

"My happiness doesn't mean shit." Shepard scoffed and downed her drink, wiping her chin with the back of her hand. "It never has."

"Lola—"

"Do you really think Thane was the first?"

James stopped in his tracks and listened as the commander slammed her hand down onto the bar, earning a few concerned looks from the Alliance soldiers in the club before they turned their attention back to the asari strippers.

Shepard looked as though she was fighting back tears. "The first was Ashley Williams, who was with me to stop Saren and the geth. On Virmire, I was ready to trade my life in an instant if it meant stopping the return of the Reapers. But Ashley took my place. She sacrificed herself so I could live. That was the first time I got to witness a person I loved die."

"Shepard, I—"

"Every day I think about her. I wonder what could've happened if she lived."

"Shepard, you can't blame yourself for that." James shook his head. "She knew what would happen and she did it anyway. She made her choice, not you."

"But…"

"But nothing. Every soldier who goes out into the field knows that their next mission might be their last, that they won't make it. And despite knowing that she'd die, she chose to save you so you could live. If you had died then, do you think we would have had a fighting chance against the Collectors? Or now, against the Reapers?"

Sheppard shook her head. "No…we wouldn't. The Collectors would've hit Earth and harvested every single one of us. The Reapers would've had easy pickings."

"You know, I hate that you're right," she added. "I know it wasn't my fault, but that guilt still burns. Same with having to leave Earth. And yet I had to."

"I know. It keeps you up at night too, doesn't it?" James rubbed her back. "God knows you're not getting any sleep."

"Is it that obvious?"

"You couldn't match Garrus in that sniping contest you two had in the shooting range. He beat the living shit out of you 50-35. And no offense ma'am, but as good as that dress looks on you, you still look like an avocado fucked an uglier avocado."

"None taken. Thanks for the boost in confidence, Vega," she replied dryly.

"Anytime, Lola." James clinked his beer against her newly refilled glass. "Here's to having friends who talk shit about you to your face and are there for you when you need it. Cheers."

"Cheers." They both finished their drinks and Shepard stood up, not wobbling despite the powerful liquor she had been drinking. "I'll pay the tab. And keep this sweet talk and I'll end up inviting you to my cabin."

"Oh, so that rumor of you and Diana is actually true?" James couldn't help but tease her.

"We had an interview, that's it." A hint of red rose up on Shepard's cheeks. "You've spent way too much time talking to Joker."

"Not enough, by the sounds of it. How soft is that bed?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" A faint hint of an amused glint appeared in the commander's tired eyes and James chuckled.

"Oh, turning the tides on me now?"

"2100 hours. Don't be late."

_**A/N: I admit, I do like the ship of James and FemShep. They could've had so much potential…and yet Bioware decided to fuck us out of what would've been an excellent choice of romance.**_

_**C. Strife#5371**_


	6. Shot 6

_**A/N: Here's chapter six.**_

**Picking Up The Pieces**

_Summary: Everyone has their own way of coping with loss. Unfortunately for Shepard, her way of coping isn't a good one. _

***Shot 6***

Shepard woke up first, lazily blinking her eyes open with a loud yawn. The soft sheets were haphazardly sprawled over her naked body and she glanced over at the sleeping form of James beside her. He was lightly snoring and the commander stuffed her arm under her pillow, propping herself up and listening to the traffic of the Citadel outside.

Last night had been a mistake. She knew it. Hell, James probably knew it too. Both of them were drinking after the mission on Thessia turned into a disaster. The two of them retired to her cabin for some privacy and after a few extra drinks she shoved him onto the bed.

Everything else afterwards was a bit fuzzy but she knew from the stickiness that pooled between her legs that they had slept together.

She wasn't stupid; she knew that this was nothing more than a fling in an attempt to take her mind off of the devastation Earth was suffering at the hands of the Reapers. She wouldn't deny that the man was incredible in bed; he certainly lived up to his flirting.

Humanity's first Spectre let out a sigh and reluctantly sat up from the bed, being careful as to not disturb James. She didn't want to leave the warm comfort that had enclosed her, but she still had her duty to do. The galaxy was still in complete chaos with the Reapers attacking on every front and it was her mission to make sure they brought the bastards down.

She went into her private shower and turned it on, letting the hot water beat down on her weary frame. The steam swirled around her as she cleaned herself off and she could feel a lot more at ease than she did a few moments ago. The tense muscles of her back relaxed and when she stepped out of the shower James was finally waking up.

The muscular soldier rubbed his eyes with a yawn and gave her a weary grin. "Well shit Lola. Couldn't you have at least waited for me?"

"Not happening, Vega. You and I both know that this was just a onetime thing."

The lieutenant winced and cracked his neck, rubbing his powerful shoulders. "Shit, I know. We've got much more important shit to worry about."

"Indeed." The commander nodded and discarded her towel, pulling on her Alliance uniform. The gold bars shone brightly and she wiped off a speck of dust. "If you're up for a run or two, I'll gladly have you."

"Why me?" James asked curiously, stepping out of the soft bed and pulling on his pants. "Why not Kaidan?"

"Because I trust you more. You aren't blinded by hatred of Cerberus and prone to doing stupid shit."

"Well shit. When you put it that way, I guess I'll join you." James grinned and pulled his tank top over his head, shaking his arms to limber up a bit. "How are you feeling, Commander?"

"I feel like I should either leave your ass in the dust in this run or kiss you. Not sure which one I feel like doing at the moment." The commander huffed in annoyance. Dammit, she wouldn't deny he was easy on the eyes, but still. She couldn't afford to get romantically involved. Not until Cerberus was done for.

"Stop, you'll make me blush," James joked.

At least she knew she wouldn't have to fight the Reapers alone. She had people she trusted by her side who were more than willing to fight beside her and kick their asses until they regretted coming to Earth.

It was a nice change of pace, she'd admit. Though she'd prefer it if James toned down his flirt game a little bit.

_**A/N: So, I think I'm done for this series. Don't get me wrong, I like the Mass Effect trilogy in its entirety (ending of 3 was meh), but I don't really have a muse to write for this anymore. Better for me to end it. I wanted to do a few more for it, but I just can't bring myself to work on it anymore. Kinda sad it had to end this way, but it's the truth. It'll open up some time for me to work on my other stories which is what I desperately need and ease my stress levels a bit. Thank you all for reading. **_

_**Cal II 141#5371**_


End file.
